


Halloween Fun

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione explains to Loki why she loves Halloween so much.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Loki (Marvel)/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Halloween Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaeilgeRua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/gifts).



> This is for 31 days of writing day 4. The prompt I received was: Person A's favourite holiday is Halloween while their significant other doesn't understand their fascination. How can Person A help Person B to understand?
> 
> This drabble is not beta'd so any mistakes I didn't catch are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione Granger was happy to explain Halloween to her boyfriend Loki. He was intrigued about why she went all out for this particular holiday.

He watched her get all the newest decorations that caught her eye. “Ooh, this will be good for the haunted house!” she gathered up the blinking skulls that made different colors sparkle in her cart.

Loki was concerned that she was going overboard a bit. In Asgard, they celebrate the holiday a bit differently, by having a week-long feast of food, dancing and frivolity. He promised his mother, Frigga, that he would take Hermione at least to one of the days they have food.

He saw that Hermione had stopped at the pumpkins and she was eyeing which ones would be good for carving, making pies and decorating.

She picked out at least ten different ones of various sizes and placed them in the cart. The cart was overflowing with items to decorate their place and the haunted house Dr. Strange had planned.

He wasn’t to sure about how much everything will cost. Hermione gave him a don’t-worry-I-have-it-under-control-look as she took out her card to pay for everything. She even entered her rewards card as it brought down the price of her purchase.

Loki was amazed at how much she had saved on the Halloween decorations.

“Its tradition, love. Every year my parents would decorate our home in different Halloween decorations and besides its suppose to be fun!” she kissed him on the cheek when they left the store.

“What’s next, love?”

“The Spirit of Halloween to pick up our costumes.” she pointed to the store that looked like a haunted house.

“I trust your tastes dearest. I had hoped to go as myself wearing my helmet of course.” he winked.

“Now where would the fun in that be? Stephen insisted on costumes for everyone and picked ours out ahead of time.”

“I shudder to think what the Sorcerer Supreme has in mind for us. I know we don’t see eye to eye on things but…” Loki hushed once they entered the store. He was impressed at how many costumes the store had.

She pulled Loki towards the counter before he had the chance to wander up and down the aisles. Ignoring his pout, she picked up the purchased costumes Stephen bought for them.

When they got home, he eagerly pulled out his costume as Loki hoped for something regal. He stared at it. 

“Darling, you’ll look good as a pirate!” Hermione exclaimed as she came out of the bathroom dressed in her pirate wench costume.


End file.
